Iniciando Una Vida Nueva
by AlexandraCrazy
Summary: Sin magia. Soy un asco en los summary así que si quieren saber de que se trata entren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Iniciando Una Vida Nueva. **_

_** Capítulo I**_

\- Hijos tenemos que hablar con ustedes.-Dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy sentado en uno de sus sofás favoritos junto con su esposa Narcissa.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Braco.

\- Verán la situación es esta, nos vamos a mudar.-

\- ¿A dónde padre?- Bueno esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Inglaterra.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Hermione después de un rato.

\- Trabajo.- Respondió.

\- ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- Fue el turno de Draco de preguntar.

\- La otra semana. Tenemos tiempo de empacar, así que vayan.-

Sin más se fueron de la sala de estar dejando a Lucius solo. Cada uno se fue a su habitación a hacer maletas. No se querían ir pero que más les quedaba, el trabajo de su padre los hacia viajar de un lado para otro, no podían llamar hogar a cada casa donde se quedaban. Solo quedaba esperar, a ver cundo se volvían a mudar. Draco y Hermione decían que eran nómadas, ya que viajaban a todos lados sin quedarse en un lugar mucho tiempo.

También por ese motivo estudiaban en casa, si salían a conocer la ciudad, pero los estudios eran en casa, claro que contrataban a los mejores maestros de la ciudad. Lo que no sabían era que esta vez los iban a meter, a un colegio como todos los chicos.

La semana paso demasiado rápido, ya tenían todo empacado, solo faltaba ir al aeropuerto, y que el avión despegara. No querían irse ya se habían acostumbrado, pero siempre era igual, se acostumbraban a estar en ese país y se volvían a mudar.

Solo estaban diciéndole un último adiós a la casa y se irían al aeropuerto.

\- Hijos.-

\- Mande padre.- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- Les quiero decir que ya no van estudiar en casa, van a ir a un colegio.- Silencio.

\- Esperamos que se adapten bien a un colegio, ya que nos quedaremos definitivamente en Inglaterra.- Dijo Narcissa después de un rato.

\- Ah.- Es lo único que pudieron decir ya que estaban atónitos por la noticia.

\- Bueno entonces vayámonos.- Dijo Lucius.

Después de un rato llegaron al aeropuerto, todo iba bien. Pronto llegarían a Inglaterra.

Llegaros a Inglaterra sin ningún contratiempo, al parecer ya tenía la casa lista. Cuando entraron a la mansión, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue ir en busca de la biblioteca y sus preciados libros, eso causo que Draco rodara los ojos, él en cambio se fue a su habitación, quiera descansar.

Hermione después de ver que no le faltaba ninguno de sus preciados libros, fue a dar un tour por toda la mansión, ya que hace mucho que no Vivian ahí, nacieron en Inglaterra pero se fueron a vivir en otros países, por el trabajo de su padre. Hizo el tour desde la planta baja hasta el cuarto piso, le faltaba ver el sótano y la cochera, pero eso lo haría mañana, después de terminar de ver la casa, decidió darse un largo baño de burbujas, el baño era enorme la bañera parecía una mini piscina, al término de un rato se salió del baño y se fue a su cuarto con la pijama puesta, necesitaba dormir luego desempacaría, ahora era hora de dormir.

En la mañana se despertó, se ducho y se fue a desayunar, ahí estaba su madre desayunando todavía.

\- Buenos días, madre. ¿Qué tal has amanecido?- Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- Buenos días, he amanecido bien, ¿y tú, que tal?-

\- Bien. ¿Dónde está Draco y mi padre?- Estaba algo extrañada ya que siempre desayunaban todos.

\- Tu padre dormido, Draco está en su habitación.- En la cara de Hermione se le apareció una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tramas?-

\- ¿Por qué crees que tramo algo?- Puso cara de inocente.

\- Soy tu madre, te conozco y esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada.- Hermione estallo en carcajadas. En ese instante apareció un Draco, medio dormido y con la pijama todavía.

\- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- Dijo tallándose los ojos.

\- Buenos días, a ti también hermanito.- Dijo con un notorio sarcasmo.

\- Buenos días. ¿Feliz?- Le dijo ya totalmente despierto, cuanto amaba esos diálogos con su hermana.

\- No empiecen.- Intervino Narcissa, que ya estaba viendo las intenciones de sus hijos.

\- Pero mamá, ¿ahora que hicimos? Solo tenía un dialogo con mi queridísimo hermanito.- Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

\- Si, madre. Solo era un dialogo inofensivo.- Dijo Draco haciendo un puchero.

\- Tenían que ser gemelos.- Dijo Narcissa exasperada.

\- ¿Quiénes tenía que ser gemelos?- Pregunto entrando Lucius al comedor con el cabello húmedo.

Draco y Hermione se echaron a reír. De repente Draco se cayó de la silla.

-Ya… ¿Hermanito… Te hicis… Hiciste… Daño?- Pregunto entre carcajadas, haciendo que Narcissa y Lucius también rieran.

Draco sobándose, se levantó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-No… Por… Por fa… Por favor… Para- Trato de quitar a su atacante pero era inútil. Se agarraba el estómago tratando de controlar el ataca que de risa pero le era imposible, le dolía el estómago horrible.- Draco… Para.- Pero Draco hacia caso omiso.- ¡Para!- Grito dándole una patada sin querer en sus partes blandas.

Draco se dobló y cayó en el piso, Hermione trataba de controlar su respiración, pero le resultó imposible. Después de un rato se dio cuenta que su gemelo, estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Se levantó alarmada, y le dijo:

\- ¿Draco estas bien?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Estaba preocupada pues no sabía que le pasaba.

\- Tú me golpeaste.- Fue lo único que dijo, luego se quedó acostado en el piso. Lucius y Narcissa se miraron unos segundos y luego se volvieron a reír.

\- No es graciosos.- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos, haciendo pucheros similares.

\- Bueno ya.- Dijo Lucius.- Hay que desayunar.- Se sentó en una silla donde su café ya estaba listo.

Hermione y Draco lo imitaron. El después de esa escena ya no sucedió nada más, fuera de lo normal, desayunaron en silencio. Hasta que Lucius rompió el silencio.

\- Tenemos que comprar las cosas, para el colegio.- Draco y Hermione se vieron a los ojos un instante. Se les había olvidado que ya no iban a estudiar en casa.

\- ¿Cuándo iniciaremos el colegio?, y ¿Cuál es el colegio?- Pregunto Hermione, tomando un sorbo de té.

\- El lunes.- Respondió Narcissa.

\- Pero es mañana.- Se quejó Draco haciendo un nuevo puchero.

\- Por eso necesitamos ir ya a comprar las cosas.- Dijo su padre imitándolo.- Así que vete a duchar y cambiar.-

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?- Pregunto fijándose en su pijama, ya que él era el único que tenía pijama.

\- Estas en pijama.- Dijo su padre simplemente.

\- Bueno si ya estás listo Draquito, vámonos de una vez.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- No, ya voy, ya voy. No tardo.- Dijo para luego echarse a correr.

Todos volvieron a reír, menos Draco que se apuraba en arreglarse.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario para el colegio, desde libros, hasta los uniforme, todos quedaron satisfechos, Hermione y Draco se perdieron en el centro comercial, ye que su madre se quedó todavía viendo ropa. Una muchacha de cabello negro y piel blanca, (no tan blanca como la de Draco o la de Hermione). Le dijo a Draco:

\- Hola, y… Adiós.- Dijo en una voz sugerente, y con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Zorra.- Dijo en un susurro Hermione mandándole un beso con la mano, cuando paso alado de ella. La chica se quedó boquiabierta y su amiga aguantaba la risa por la cara que puso.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Pregunto Draco, conteniendo la risa.

\- Porque lo es, ¿o me vas a decir que no?- Draco se quedó pensativo un instante.

\- No, tienes toda la razón.- Dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Yo cuando no tengo razón?- Dijo dándose aires de superioridad.

\- Cuando la tengo yo.- Le sonrió, ella entrecerró los ojos, después de unos segundos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Has visto la cara que puso?- Dijo después de un rato.

\- Si, fue tan gracioso.-

\- Alguna vez hay que repetirlo.- Dijo con aire soñador.

Entraron en varias tiendas, pero no compraban nada solo veían, hasta que Hermione vio un vestido. Era hermoso, la falda era abombada de color azul marino, con un cinturón a la cintura del mismo color, y la parte superior era blanca de manga corta, con detalles de listón del color de la falda. (N/A: No sé si me di a entender si, no me di a entender les pido mil disculpas.)

-Mira Draco, es hermoso.- Le dijo señalando el vestido.- Vamos.

Lo jalo hasta la tienda, no es que Draco pusiera mucha resistencia. Entraron a la tienda agarrados de la mano, y buscaron la talla de Hermione, mejor dicho ella lo busco hasta que la encontró, fue a medírselo…

Después de probárselo, salió para que lo vea Draco. Este se quedó viéndola un rato, luego hizo como si se limpiara una lagrima invisible y dijo:

-Cresen tan rápido.- Ganándose un golpe en el brazo, por parte de Hermione.

-Exagerado.- Dijo sonriéndole y recibiendo una devuelta.

Pero no era para exagerar se veía grandiosa en ese vestido, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, le hacía resaltar sus curvas y resaltar esa piernas largas, y torneadas. Después de volverse a cambiar y pagar el vestido, se fueron a buscar a su madre.

-¿Dónde crees que este?- Pregunto el rubio exasperándose.

-No lo sé, ¿si mejor le hablamos por teléfono?- Saco su celular y le marco sin esperar respuesta.

-… ¿Madre?... ¿Dónde estás?... Te esperamos en la entrada… ¿Ayuda?, ¿ayuda con qué?... ¿Cuánto compraste?- Hizo cara de pena, y no era de exagerar cuando su madre compraba era de temerle.- Está bien, ¿en qué tienda estas?... Vamos para allá.- Colgó el celular. Suspiro.

-Vamos, ¿Cuánto compro esta vez?- Pregunto con curiosidad. Hermione lo miro y se echaron a reír.

Cuando vieron a su madre, tenía como cuarenta bolsas alrededor de ella y veinte en los brazos. Suspiraron eso sí que no se lo esperaban, parecía que compro ropa para dentro de 20 años.

-¿Madre vaciaste la tienda o todavía quedo algo para los otros clientes? Porque si quieres te ayudamos a vaciarla.- Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Que graciosa, ahora ayúdenme que tenemos que regresar a casa.-

Llegando a casa Hermione se fue a dejar su vestido a su cuarto junto con las cosas del colegio, Draco se fue a la cocina, y Narcissa con ayuda de los empleados de la casa bajaron, todas las bolsas.

Después de un rato, todos bajaron a cenar mientras Lucius acababa de llegar. La cena transcurrió tranquila. Cenaron en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo nadie se sentía tenso, inquieto o nervioso con él. Acabaron de cenar recogieron la mesa, Draco y Hermione se fueron a acomodar sus cosas, para que no se les hiciera tarde mañana. Sus padres se quedaron un rato charlando, y se fueron a dormir.

Hermione estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, le encantaba estar ahí es su lugar favorito, sentía paz, le gustaba el olor de los libros, la biblioteca era su santuario. Draco ya estaba dormido cuando Hermione se fue a dar un baño, termino el baño se secó con una toalla, se puso el pijama y se metió a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

Cuando se despertó se fue a dar un baño, cambio y se bajó a desayunar. Su madre y padre ya estaban ahí. Su madre preparando el desayuno de ella y de su hermano y su padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que tomaba un café.

-Buenos días.- Le da un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y otro a su papá.- ¿Qué tal amanecieron?- pregunta sentándose es una silla del comedor mientras, le entregan su desayuno y pone el de su hermano enfrente de una silla.

-Bien cariño, ¿y tú?- Dijo Narcissa, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo.

-Bien, gracias.- Desayuna en silencio. Cuando llega un Draco bien arreglado, sin ninguna arruga en su uniforme y perfumado.- Draquito quiero hacerte dos preguntas y quiero que contestes con toda sinceridad.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba su plato en el fregadero.

-No me digas así. ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?-

-¿Cuánto maquillaje ocupaste el día de hoy? Y, ¿Cuántos litros de colonia te echaste? Me pica la nariz.- Dijo estornudando.

-JaJa, que graciosa.- Dijo sarcástico.- Y para tu información, yo no me maquillo.- Y frunció el ceño al ver a Hermione verle la frente.

-Con razón, ya decía yo que el maquillaje si oculta las imperfecciones.- Draco frunció mas su seño.- Tienes un barro aaaquiii…- Dijo mientras señalaba un punto en la frente del rubio.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto mientras se tentaba la frente. Ese acto hizo que Hermione se empezara a reír mientras salía del comedor y se iba a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, se fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, vio como estaba su cabello, aunque estaba como siempre bien arreglado (ya que era lacia no tenía que domarlo), agarro su mochila y bajo, y al parecer Draco también.

-¿Ya están listos?- Pregunto Lucius.

-Si.- Contestaron al unísono.

Se subieron al coche, su padre los llevo ya que de ahí se iba a ir a trabajar, se la pasaron todo el camino callados, con la radio puesta hasta que llegaron al colegio, Draco y Hermione se bajaron se despidieron y se quedaron parados viendo como el carro arrancaba y se iba.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que entrar.- Dijo Hermione cortando el silencio.

-Vamos.- Respondió Draco pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

Entraron no había mucha gente, apenas unos cuantos estudiantes, hasta que Hermione vio a alguien.

-Mira, ¿ella no es la que vimos ayer?- Dijo mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quién? Ooh ella, creo que si.-Hizo gesto como si pensara.

-Bueno vamos a nuestra primera clase.- Y sin más se fueron al salón de clases. No se encontraron con nadie más, todo transcurrió tranquilo.

Se tenían que presentar con profesores y alumnos en cada clase, iban a mitad de curso aunque no tenían mucho que hacer solo pasar apuntes, no era tan complicado, la mayoría de las cosa ya se las habían enseñado y las que no, no era tan complicado de aprender, cuando hacían una pregunta los profesores Hermione era la primera en levantar la mano, aunque a decir verdad no es que muchos levantaran la mano, a veces er hasta algunas veces solo era ella, los chicos se le quedaban viendo mucho aparte de ser de nuevo ingreso en el colegio, era rubia de cabello lacio, ojos grises. Era Draco en mujer, solo cambiaban algunas cosas, ella era más baja por unos cuantos centímetros, tenía sus facciones más finas y como si fuera obvio de explicar tenía curvas (N/A: no me mal interpreten era mujer, no creo que los hombres tengan las mismas curvas que las mujeres).

En cambio Draco tenía a todo el sector femenino suspirando por él, él solo sonreía de lado de manera arrogante, al muy estilo Malfoy y seguía caminando. Cosa que enfurecía a los hombres, ya que sus novias no les hacían demasiado caso, solos se le quedaban viendo a Draco. Hermione y Draco no se separaban, iban juntos a cualquier clase, se sentaban uno al lado de otro, bueno aparte de no conocían a nadie eran muy unidos.

Así fueron pasando los días, no conocían a mucha gente Draco tenía de amigos a Blase Zabinni y Theodore Nott o era con los que se juntaban, se podría decir que el grupito de chicos guapos, todas las chicas suspiraban por ellos y ellos claro no les hacían caso, tenían sus conquistas claro está, pero a la mayoría no les hacían caso, Hermione por otro lado prefería estar en la biblioteca, no es que fuera antisocial, pero le encantaba leer, investigar e informarse. Tampoco quería de amiga a una chica hueca y superficial, no le gustaban las conversaciones sobre ropa o accesorios, tampoco le gustaba hablar sus cosas personales con el único que las hablaba era con Draco y eso a veces, le gustan las conversaciones con pies y cabeza, también por eso es que se llevaba bien con Theodore. Él no era como Blase, con Teo podías hablar de la Primera o Segunda Guerra Mundial, o La Guerra Fría y ninguno se aburría, se daban su punto de opinión al igual que Hermione, hacían un tipo debate hasta que uno tenía cosas que hacer o cambiaban el tema, o simplemente porque se tenían que ir.

Ah Hermione le caía bien, era un chico muy listo no se iba tanto en lo superficial, trataba a todos por igual, no los criticaba por su clase social o cosas por el estilo, simplemente le gustaba la igualdad, era guapo tenía que admitirlo, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era que no vivía por su belleza exterior y no se fijaba en el superficialísimo sino que era estudioso, amable y justo. Eso era lo que a Hermione le gustaba. Ella solo tenía una amiga, era pelirroja y era un año menor no se juntaba mucho con ella ya que no tenían las mismas clases y Hermione prefería ir a la biblioteca.

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela estaba escuchando voces y al parecer venían por uno de los pasillos cercanos de allí, se escuchaban cosas como:

-Miren ahí viene Lunática.-

-No se nos vaya a pegar lo loca, que se valla de aquí.-

-¿Qué no vez que tú, no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en un manicomio?- Hermione se acercó sigilosamente, lo que vio la hizo enfurecer. Vio a Parkinson (N/A: Que quede claro que Pansy era la zorra del primer capítulo y su amiga era Astoria, la cual no se encuentra ahora ya que según yo no le gusta molestar o criticar a los demás) y sus amigas molestando a una chica menor que ellas, era rubia, cabello largo y rizado, unos tiernos ojos azules y grandes, que te veían soñadores y sin embargo después de todo lo que le decían no se veía afectada, sino que las ignoraba y trataba de irse pero no podía porque le impedían irse. Eso es lo que enfurecía a Hermione.

-¡Déjala en paz Parkinson!- Exclamo Hermione mientras se acercaba más donde estaban ellas.

-¿Quién me va a obligar tú?- Dijo la aludida con burla.

-Sí y no querrás que lo haga, así que lárgate y déjala.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No me hagas reír, somos más que tu.- Dijo con burla.

-Que cobarde vas a meter a tus gatas en esto, yo creía que por lo menos tú te hacías cargo de tus asuntos.- Dijo con sorna.

-No nos digas así que no somos sus gatas.- Dijo Millicent Boustrofe (N/A: Si estoy mal en el nombre les pido una disculpa, y pongan un review con el nombre correcto) enojada.

-Y sabe hablar.-Dijo Hermione para luego poner su cara sin expresión alguna.- Lárguense y déjenla, no lo voy a volver a decir.- Puso la voz más fría.

-Quédate con Lunática, pero cuidado que se podría pegarte lo loca.- Dijo Pansy aventando a Luna, hacia Hermione que la atrapo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Después de eso Pansy, Millicent y Daphne se fueron.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Si gracias, aunque no tenías que hacer eso, siempre lo hacen.-Dijo Luna tranquilamente, como si comentara sobre el clima.

-¿Por qué te molestan?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Porque conozco cosas que ellos no, o que ellos no ven y creen que estoy loca.- Dijo con naturalidad.

-Que idiotas. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hermione Malfoy.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Luna Lovegood.- Dijo a la vez que estrechaba su mano. Hermione le sonrío.

Después de eso no paso algo más, Hermione y Luna se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanas, ella no dejaba a Luna sola para que no le molestaran o le dijeran algo, no le gustaba que la molestaran aunque al parecer a Luna no le interesaba mucho que dijeran de ella. Hermione se fue encariñando con ella se volvieron amigas, nunca había tenido una, Luna era su confidente, le podía contar todo y ella le daba su punto de vista, nunca la criticaba. Pero si de sinceridad quieres hablar, Luna te la decía la cruda y cruel realidad, ella no se andaba con mentiritas piadosas, ella te lo decía como era.

Sus padres conocían a Luna y les agradaba era una niña muy inteligente y cariñosa, siempre viendo el lado positivo de la vida, con una mirada soñadora que la hacía ver la niña más tierna ante los ojos de todos. Por eso no le gustaba que la molestaran o trataran diferente, como todos hacían.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Hermione fue conociendo más personas, ninguno era como Luna ella era especial, su mejor amiga, conoció a varias personas, más chicos que nada pero se llevaba bien con ellos la respetaban, eso le agradaba ya que viendo lo bien, la trataban como a una hermana menor y no la molestaban por juntarse con Luna, no es que le interesara mucho la opinión de los demás sobre con quien se tiene que juntar, ni al mismo Draco le hacía caso.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Iniciando Una Vida Nueva. **_

_**Capítulo III**_

Siempre era la misma rutina, se levantaban, aseaban, desayunaban, cepillaban sus dientes, se despedían de su madre y se iban a la escuela. Excepto los sábados y los domingos, que era cuando descansaban o por lo menos Draco, ya que Hermione siempre se levantaba temprano, y como tenía tiempo de sobra se ponía a leer o terminar sus deberes. Cuando eran como las 10:00 am bajaba a al comedor a desayunar, nada más estaba su madre la cual saludo con un simple "Buenos días" lo cual Narcissa contesto con otro igual.

Por la tarde Theodore y Blase fueron a ver a Draco, por lo cual Hermione no salió mucho de la biblioteca, no le caía bien Blase así que lo evitaba, se creía el muy chulo y coqueteaba con todas y cada una del sexo opuesto que se encontraba, eso deberás la molestaba. Pero no puede pasarse todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, tenía también necesidades las cuales no la dejaban de molestar y así se fue al comedor deseando que no hubiera alguien. Solo pensaba en preparar un par de sándwiches y volver a la biblioteca. Pero tiene tan buena suerte que de camino al comedor se encontró con Blase.

-¿Ya no saludas?- dijo Blase.

-Hola…- dijo secamente sin parar su marcha.

-¿Y mi beso?- dijo señalando su mejilla.

-Que te lo de Draco.-

-Yo quiero que tú me lo des.- dijo con voz sensual y con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Que lastima.- dijo con sarcasmo y poniendo cara de pena.

Antes de que Blase pudiera replicar llego Theodore.

-Blase te busca Draco… Ahm Hola.- dijo cuándo diviso a Hermione.

-Hola.-

-Ya voy.- dijo Blase refunfuñando.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de alivio, cuando vio a Blase perderse por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- dijo divertido y poniendo gesto de un padre que recibe malas noticias sobre su hijo.

-Se puso de pesado.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- dijo acercándose.

-Si.- sentía el aliento de Theodore cerca de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo que voy a saber es tu amigo.- sentía sus labios rozando con los de él.

Theodore cortó la distancia entre ellos besándola con suavidad, puso una mano en su mejilla y el otro en su cintura, mientras Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a ella. Era un beso suave, lento, tierno. Solo se despegaban cuando la falta de oxigenó se hacía presente. Estaban en su mundo perdidos en los labios del otro cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó se separaron bruscamente.

Hermione tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, respiraba dificultosamente, sentía su corazón bombear a mil por hora. Theodore al igual que ella tenía los labios hinchados y respiraba más agitado de lo normal. No lo podía creer había besado a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-C-creo que mejor me voy.- dijo Hermione antes de que reaccionara y sin esperar repuesta se perdió en el pasillo de la casa, sin rumbo alguno y con muchas cosas por la cabeza.

Después de ese incidente ya no hubo más, ya no lo veía por los pasillos de su casa (¡gracias a Dios!), iba bien en el colegio, era la mejor estudiante que había pisado el colegio, (según le habían dicho), así que se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma, cada vez se encerraba más en la biblioteca de la escuela, no era muy social solo tenía dos amigas: una pelirroja de piel de porcelana, con un carácter de mil demonios y muy hermosa: Ginny Weasly y una rubia de piel tan blanca como la nieve, siempre directa y con toda la sinceridad del mundo: Luna Lovegood.

Le había contado el incidente a Luna, a Ginny no le tenía mucha confianza todavía, por eso solo era cortes con ella. Bueno muy amiga de ella no era, era más amiga de Luna quede ella, la conoció una vez cuando Luna decidido interrumpir sus estudios. Y Luna como siempre estaba en otro mundo, que se le olvido presentarlas.

La pelirroja era agradable, solo que se le hacía un poco superficial, solo pensando en chicos y cosas mundanas, aunque sacaba buenas notas.

También evitaba a Theodore, o cada vez que le veía sus mejillas se tornaban de un lindo color rosado y no duraba más de cinco minutos con él cerca o se iba inmediatamente hasta que Theodore se cansó de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era día como cualquier otro Hermione caminaba en los pasillos, iba a paso tranquilo, abrazando a sus libros como siempre hacía cuando iba a la biblioteca, cuando alguien la jalo y la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Hermione estaba algo confundida, estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la jalo. Y ahora estaba así: acorralada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto, lo le veía muy bien la cara ya que era más alto que ella, aunque tenía una idea.

-¿Mmm? Si.- Bajo la cabeza un poco haciendo que sus labios se juntaran, el tenia los brazos cada uno al lado de la cabeza de Hermione, ella abrazaba con fuerza sus libros mientras correspondía el beso, podía sentir su respiración acelerada, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al igual que el suyo. Podía sentir que su pecho era fuerte, duro… a Hermione se le escapo un gemido en el beso, lo que hizo que Theo sonriera en el beso. Se separaron por un momento, para que luego Hermione soltara sus libros agarrando la nuca de Theo para acercarlo a ella, para luego besarlo con más pasión. No era la única su primera vez besando a un chico pero esta vez era diferente, sentía (como dicen la gran mayoría) mariposas en el estómago, si no fuera porque sus pulmones exigían aire seguirían besándose.

-Creo…. Te tenemos que irnos.- dijo una sonrosada Hermione apartándose de Theo e hincándose para recoger sus libros, Theo se inclinó y le ayudo a recogerlos, cuando ya no hubo libros en el suelo se levantaron.

-Si, mejor nos vamos.- dijo para luego irse, dejando a Hermione pensativa.


End file.
